


Curiousity and Longing

by aimless38



Category: Naruto
Genre: First Time, M/M, Sexual Content, UST, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 23:12:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4411568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimless38/pseuds/aimless38
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iruka longs for someone he thinks he can't have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curiousity and Longing

Iruka sighed as he walked the darkened streets of Konoha. The night was still brutally hot and not a breath of air stirred the trees lining the sidewalk. He shifted the mesh bag of groceries and wiped the sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand. He was not looking forward to returning to his small, painfully neat, little apartment. There was no one to greet him at the door with a hug or a bright sunny smile. Naruto had since moved out and had gotten a place of his own and did not need the somewhat lonely teacher as a father figure anymore. 

Out of habit the bag contained several different types of instant ramen along with the makings of a vegetable stir-fry. He would drop the ramen off at Naruto’s tomorrow and cook a small meal for himself when he got home. It was times like these that Iruka wished he’d made more friends. Private by nature and used to being alone sometimes it got to be too much and he wished for companionship. Iruka’s one disastrous relationship had ended so badly that he wondered if he even had the capacity to trust again. It was not everyday your former lover tried to kill you and ended up in prison. 

Raucous laughter stopped Iruka and curious he walked around the side of a small house to peer in the window. Hidden by the thick bushes he looked inside. Sitting around a table playing cards were three of his acquaintances. Kakashi sat in one of the chairs with his feet propped on the table. He had his ever present face mask pulled up over his nose and was wearing the form fitting black pants and sleeveless turtleneck of his Anbu uniform. Even though he mentored a young group of ninja he still went out on missions for the Hokage. It surprised Iruka that Genma sat right in Raidou’s lap as they scrutinized their cards. It was clear by the scarred black haired ninja’s attention to Genma’s neck that they were a couple. Kakashi seemed oblivious as Raidou kissed and licked the cinnamon haired man’s throat. 

Iruka smiled at the easy camaraderie he viewed through the window. In fact the stoic silver haired ninja had fascinated him for months. At first Naruto’s enthusiasm in his new mentor had made his guardian curious. Iruka had found out all he could about Kakashi and truthfully the man’s past had made him more than a bit nervous. But it was apparent that the ninja cared about his team and tried to make sure they were kept as safe as possible. Then gradually they had more contact with each other usually over Naruto. Iruka would make it a habit when time permitted to watch team seven train. But it was the mentor and not the students that drew the teacher’s attention. 

From Kakashi’s hidden face to the way his muscles moved under his tight black clothing was sufficiently mesmerizing. Iruka just did not have the courage to approach the ninja and act on his growing feelings. He was afraid of rejection or of being used again. Mizuki’s betrayal had shaken him to the core and it felt wrong somehow to be attracted to someone again too soon. 

So here he was peeking into Kakashi’s window to watch the object of his obsession. The silver haired Nin was so adept at drinking his sake with the mask that as hard as Iruka tried he could not even catch a glimpse of the man’s face as he took sips of the potent alcohol. Raidou continued his exploration of his lover’s neck and occasionally held his glass to Genma’s lips. Their teasing play continued as the cards were dealt and Kakashi laughed and threw the next hand at the two men as Raidou’s hand snuck down Genma’s pants. 

The silver Nin told them to get a room and Genma laughing all the while pulled Raidou into the bedroom and slammed the door. Kakashi looked stunned for a moment at their audacity for using his bedroom and yelled at them to change the sheets when they were done.

Iruka watched him shake his head ruefully and lean back in his chair once more. He picked up his sake glass and Iruka held his breath as Kakashi’s fingers hooked the edge of his mask. 

Slowly he drew it downward and took a leisurely sip. Kakashi’s tongue licked his full lips to catch an errant drop and Iruka bit his own lip to stifle a groan. He had a finely sculpted face and a slight dimple in the middle of his chin. 

Kakashi looked every bit as handsome as Iruka had imagined. He felt guilty that he was staring at what was a terrible invasion of privacy. He also flushed bright red when the noises from the bedroom became quite loud. Iruka actually turned to leave when Kakashi’s next actions stopped him dead in his tracks. 

Kakashi’s hand splayed across his stomach and rubbed slowly back and forth. It was clear that he was not unaffected by the impassioned noises coming from the bedroom. It was so wrong but Iruka did not have the will power to look away as that hand pushed the tight black shirt up to reveal a leanly muscled chest. Iruka gasped as Kakashi’s fingers lightly circled his nipples and then pinched at the tiny buds. The teacher had to bite his knuckles as the silver haired Anbu slowly trailed one of his hands downward while the other continued to play with his nipples. Iruka felt his groin tighten as Kakashi’s hand followed the line of silver hair to the waistband of his pants. 

Groceries were dropped on the ground and forgotten as Iruka’s own hand mimicked the show in front of him. Kakashi’s moan as he traced the hard bulge in his pants shot straight to Iruka’s groin and caused him to grasp his own thickening length. He had never done something to wanton before but Kakashi’s actions totally erased his inhibitions as the sight of the ninja masturbating filled all his senses. 

Nothing existed for him but the sight of Kakashi’s head thrown back in the chair as he peeled down the tight fabric of his pants to reveal an impressive erection. As the noises from the bedroom escalated so did the silver Nin’s stroking hand. Up and down his rigid length over and over and Iruka could see the tip glistening with moisture as a thumb was swiped across the head. 

Iruka’s hand slid down his pants and he had to lean against a tree when his legs threatened to buckle. He was trying to stay utterly quiet but was finding it increasingly difficult as Kakashi’s gasping little grunts reached his ears. Iruka stroked his own rigid cock and licked his lips as he imagined it was the silver Nin’s hand on him and not his own. Kakashi lifted his hand to his lips and thoroughly wetted his fingers in his mouth as Iruka panted for air. Sweat rolled off of him in the still night and only vaguely the distant boom of thunder registered as a storm rolled in to break the sultry summer heat.

Now lowering his spit slick hand back to his erection Kakashi thrust into the channel created by his fist. His hips slowly raised and lowered off the seat of the chair and his legs splayed wide open. Iruka’s hand was a blur on his own cock as lightning flashed overhead. A breeze sprang up cooling the sweat covering the younger Nin as he jerked off while he watched Kakashi through the window. The noises of the storm covering his gasping moans as his stroking hands matched the pace set by the silver haired Anbu. 

God he was so close to coming but he wanted to wait until the man he was avidly watching reached orgasm first. Kakashi seemed close if his groans and thrusting hips were any indication. Iruka panted as he watched Kakashi’s other hand slide down between his legs to grasp and fondle his sac. Iruka lowered his pants a bit more and braced one leg on a nearby rock as he rolled his own pouch in his hand as the other gripped his throbbing cock. 

The first drops of rain cooled his flushed skin as Kakashi cried out in tandem with the voices in the bedroom. Iruka’s hand twisted and stroked as the first jets of milky white fluid shot from between Kakashi’s fingers to drip down between his legs. Iruka felt the sudden urge to taste the salty fluid and wanted to lick the older man clean. With that thought his eyes fluttered shut and he came moaning Kakashi’s name. 

He totally forgot about being quiet, about the rain soaking his body and the fact that he was standing outside in public with his pants around his knees. He also forgot that Kakashi was a ninja and extremely wary. That was until a hand covered his and a voice whispered in his ear. 

“Did you like the show? Naughty, naughty Iruka. What would Naruto think if he knew you were just as perverted as his mentor?” Kakashi’s warm breath tickled his ear. 

Iruka froze and was convinced he was having a heart attack. He had made a huge mistake by taking his eyes off the ninja and by making so much noise. He’d been so caught up in the events unfolding before him it was naïve of Iruka to think that Kakashi had not been aware of his presence. 

He would have fled but the silver haired Nin had one arm around his shoulders and the other on his now flaccid dick. He slowly opened his eyes and sure enough the room was empty and it had not all some horrible dream. Iruka was sure his blush was glowing like a beacon and Kakashi’s amused chuckle caused his stomach to do a flip flop. 

“I... I... God I need to leave. Let me go!” Iruka tried to pull free of Kakashi’s grip. He needed to go home, burrow under his covers and die of shame. 

“Let you go? Why would I want to let you go? I put on that performance just for you. It was not Raidou and Genma’s rather vocal sex that got me hot. It was the fact that you were watching me. Truly I did not know you had such a wicked streak.” Kakashi gently squeezed the hand resting on Iruka’s dick making the smaller man gasp. 

“I don’t know what to say? I... really like you and....” Iruka stopped mid-sentence and stared as Kakashi turned him around till they were facing each other. He raised their joined hands and licked the teacher’s fingers. 

Breathlessly he watched as Kakashi cleaned every trace of his seed from his hands and then licked his inner wrist. Iruka shuddered and tried to pull away as he felt himself growing hard again. 

“Kakashi please...” Iruka was not really sure what he was asking for. 

“Please what Iruka?” The Anbu leaned closer till their lips were inches apart. 

Throwing caution to the wind Iruka threaded his fingers into that spiky hair and pulled Kakashi’s mouth onto his. He had fantasized about doing this and it was so much better than his wildest dreams. The Anbu’s lips were soft against his and when he felt a tongue sweep across his teeth he opened his mouth and sucked that invading tongue into his mouth. 

Rain soaked their bodies as Kakashi gripped Iruka’s hips and ground against him. The friction of Kakashi’s pants against his bare skin made him groan with desire and left them both gasping for air when they reluctantly broke apart. Iruka buried his head in Kakashi’s shoulder. He was mortified at his behavior. He was a role model and yet he was acting like a horny teenager. 

“What’s the matter Iruka?” Kakashi could not resist and skimmed his lips over the man’s jaw and lightly sucked on the hollow of his throat. Iruka was being so darned cute and his embarrassment was acting like a potent aphrodisiac on Kakashi’s libido. 

“This is wrong... I can’t. I shouldn’t want someone so badly after... after what happened.” He could not even bring himself to mention Mizuki’s name. 

“Why is it wrong? I want you and you want me. We can keep each other company and damn it I’m tired of being alone. I noticed you watching me and decided to see what you would do. Mizuki hurt you and just say the word and he won’t live long enough to draw another breath.” It was the truth. The silver Nin was tired of watching his friends find companionship and he had been interested in the fiery tempered teacher for quite a while. 

If he had not been on a mission when Mizuki attacked Iruka he would have taken great pleasure in cutting the rogue ninja up into many tiny pieces. He had never trusted the sly traitor and when it became clear that Iruka was intimate with him Kakashi made it a point to be away as often as possible on missions. He would have beaten the man to a pulp out of sheer jealousy especially if he had found out earlier how shabbily Mizuki had been treating Iruka. 

“I’m afraid of how strongly I feel for you. I don’t know what to do.” Iruka truly was at a loss. 

Kakashi ignored for the moment the intoxicating feel of Iruka in his arms and hugged the smaller man close. “I can’t promise I won’t ever hurt you but I can promise it will never be intentional. My life is not the most secure and a mission could go badly and I could die. But I want to be with you for as long as you’ll have me.” 

“I’d like that. To explore what this could lead to.” Iruka squirmed in the ninja’s arms as he felt Kakashi’s awakened arousal pressed against his groin. 

“I know where this is going to lead to...” Kakashi rubbed his cloth covered erection slowly up and down Iruka’s and they both groaned. “But since it sounds like Genma and Raidou are going for round two what say we go to your place?” 

“Oh... god that... that sounds like a very good idea.” Kakashi chuckled again and the low sensual sound made Iruka curl his toes. He blushed again as Kakashi tucked him back into his pants. 

One more light kiss on Iruka’s lips and Kakashi pulled his mask back up and bent to pick up the dropped groceries. The fact that it was raining finally registered in the teacher’s befuddled brain and she shivered a bit in his soaked clothes. He grabbed the bag and stood awkwardly suddenly wondering if this was a good idea after all. 

As if sensing his uncertainty Kakashi pulled Iruka close and whispered in his ear. “I’m going to strip you naked and lick every inch of your body before I fuck you until you come screaming my name. Would you like that?” 

Iruka could only nod as Kakashi stroked him through his pants. Then he all but pulled the bemused older Ninja down the street towards his house.

Kakashi intended to keep his promise and show the skittish teacher just how deep his feelings ran.


End file.
